Forever Charmed by This
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: What if Prue gave birth four days before her death to a daughter right before she died? What if the child was her and Andy child? What if Andy left their child on the steps of the Charm Ones and Piper and Leo raise her as their own? When, evil forces from different sides join forces can Kira take up the family honor?


Forever Charm

By

Caitlin Knight

Title: Forever Charm

Fandom:Dino Thunder & Charm

Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy and Kira Ford and the rest of the gang.

Plot: What if Prue gave birth four days before her death to a daughter right before she died? What if the child was her and Andy child? What if Andy left their child on the steps of the Charm Ones and Piper and Leo raise her as their own? When, evil forces from different sides join forces can Kira take up the family honor?

Prolounge:

Prue Halliwell Ford stood on Andy doorsteps holding her daughter in her hands as she cried out to Andy.

"No One knows I am here,they didn't know I was pregnant. Andy, please protect our child I can't bring her into my life. I stripped her of her Powers. Please Andy if they find her they will kill her Andy we are in a middle of a battle. Her name is Kira Penelope Love Halliwell Ford. If I don't come back please take care of her and if something shall happen to you please take her to my sisters when she turns six years old if only if something shall happen to you. I will always love you Andy. I never stop loving you that night nine months ago was the best part of my life." Prue said as she hands Andy there baby and her belongings as well as her letter and birth certificate. Prue started to leave but Andy stop her and look her in her eyes. Andy knew Prue was hurting, her eyes was blood shot red from crying.

"I promise with all my heart I will protect our daughter you will always be apart of my life and my heart. I love you Prue you will always be Mrs. Ford to me. "Andy said as he kisses her passionate one last time. Prue broke away and she look down at her child one last time before walking away. Prue had walk into the house just as Shax appeared in he Prue, Piper, and Phoebe try and save their innocent, a doctor, because Shax wants to kill him.

Phoebe goes upstairs to look in The Book Of Shadows while Prue and Piper are protecting their innocent. Shax appears while Phoebe is still upstairs, so Shax throw an energy ball at the doctor but Prue pushes him out of the way and Prue get hit in the chest with it and smashes against the wall, same with Piper. So Phoebe comes downstairs and says the spell, since it was only Phoebe who said it and not the power of three Shax only got wounded. Phoebe calls Leo to heal Piper and Prue. So Leo heals them. Phoebe went into the Underworld to find Cole, meanwhile Prue and Piper are looking for Shax in the streets. Piper and Prue see Shax and Piper uses her Power to Blow up Shax, meanwhile a New reporter got it all on tape. So it's all over the new about the three powerful Halliwell sisters, meanwhile Phoebe doesn't know anything because she is still in the Underworld. There's Reporters and people all over the Halliwell house. Then a maniac comes in the house and says "Can I be Part Of Your Coven?" and Prue says "No this is our house get out of here!" and Prue uses her powers to throw her out. As the maniac come out of the house crying saying "There Mean Witches". The maniac gets so mad that she shoots Piper right through the stomach. Prue get in her car and tries to go to the hospital but people let her through ,so Prue uses her powers to move people out of the way, making people wanna kill her more. They got to the hospital but Piper didn't make it. Meanwhile Phoebe is in the finds out that they have been exposed, so Phoebe asks Cole to ask the source if he can reverse Source says he will only reverse time if Phoebe promises to stay here in The Underworld, so Cole told Phoebe what the source told him. Phoebe says "What would Make him think i would make a deal like that?" and then Cole says, "So you can save one of your sisters lives." Leo goes to the hospital to find out the Piper really is dead so he tells Phoebe that it's true. Then Phoebe agrees to stay only if Cole will go back to warn Piper and Prue about the exposure and death of Piper. Back at the hospital SWAT is about the shoot Prue, but the second before they do time is rewound back when they were at the manor with the doctor but this time Phoebe wasn't there to call Leo to heal Prue and Piper, so the doctor get throw in the wall too. The doctor died and so did Prue.

It's been six years since the death of Prue. Andy always visit Prue's graveyard sight on this particular day Phoebe and her sisters was at Prue graveyard sight putting fresh flowers on Prue grave just as Andy and his daughter was walking up to her grave. Andy looks at the sisters just as the little girl hid behind his right leg. Phoebe looks at the little girl and back at Andy.

"Hey Andy! I knew you were the one putting flowers on Prue grave. "Piper says as she watches Phoebe being drawn to the little girl dress in yellow. Andy looks down at his daughter and back at Prue's grave.

"I been coming here since the day Prue died. I never stop loving your sister I never gave up on her even when we snuck and got married I never take if off and I never miss a anniversary of her death. " Andy said as he wipe a few tears from his eyes as a he picks up his daughter in put her in his arms. Phoebe touches Andy arm as she seen a premonition of the night him and Prue got marry and the night they made love, then nine months later Prue was on the doorsteps of Andy crying her eyes out, then Prue handling over her baby, then the night Prue died, and the spell Prue use to protect her sisters and her baby. Her premonition then fast forward to the future of Andy being hit by a drunk driver and the little girl being taken. Phoebe open her eyes as Andy drove away. Piper look at her sister's as Phoebe pass out on the ground as Piper and Paige drop to the ground.

"Phoebe what did you see? What did you see Leo!, Leo! Paige yelled as blue sparkling lights appeared out of nowhere. Leo looked at Piper and Paige as he went to healing Phoebe.

"Phoebe are you okay? What did you see to pass out?" Paige says as Phoebe looks to her sister then back at Leo.

"When I touch Andy's arm I saw a glimpse of him and Prue's past Including the night of Prue death. The little girl I kept stirring at is Prue and Andy, Prue had her four days before her death. She knew Shax wanna her baby so cast a spell to protect us from Shax. Andy and Prue got married but was forced to hide their marriage. Andy is in danger we need to go now. Paige orb us to Andy's please our niece and Andy's life depends on it." Phoebe said as Paige grabs her sister's hands in orbs into where the crash happen just as the EMT pronounce Andy dead on the scene. Phoebe started to panic as she runs to the EMT looking for her niece as she calls out to her niece and Andy.

"He is my brother in law, where is my niece? Where is my niece?" Phoebe shout as the EMT tried to keep Phoebe under control.

"Ma'am there was no one else in the car but Mr. Ford the drunk driver ran the light and he hit Mr. Andy head on I am so sorry for your loss." The EMT said as Phoebe cried into the EMT arms as she looks at Andy dead body on the stretcher. The sisters waited as they were question by the police and Phoebe touches Andy leg in she had a premonition. It was of Andy dropping the little girl off at their house right before Andy turned around and start fighting these creatures one by one just as she saw Andy transform into a green power ranger and he took them out then his suit disappear. He looked as daughter one last time as he look inside the secret hiding place and he let himself into the House and he dropped her off with all of her belongings. Andy wipe a few tears from his eyes just as Prue appeared in front of him. Andy cried as Prue touches his face and she cried too right before he left. Phoebe open her eyes as she started to gasp for air. Phoebe calm down as she walks to her sisters.

"Andy dropped Kira off at our house. He knew where we kept the spare key. Andy wasn't just a police officer he was a green power ranger. He was attach right before his death. Prue appeared right before he left our house. If we get there in time we can finally see Prue after six years." Phoebe says as the sisters walk away into the empty alley and they made sure they were clear and they disappeared into blue sparkling lights in right into the manor. Sitting on the couch was Angel Prue and there niece Kira. Paige just stirred at Prue as Prue smile at her sisters.

"Well, I don't Bit.",Prue said as Paige ran over and gave her a hug follow by the other two.

"You could have told us." Piper said as she wipes a fear tears from her eyes.

" I couldn't Piper for the sake of my baby who is yours now. Andy and I had this discussion the night of my death. Andy was just like us but he was a superhero. I had to protect you it was the only way. When, Kira turned six I beg Andy if anything should happen to him to let Kira come and be with my family. Her destiny is huge and whomever she decide to love let her love him. We don't want our children growing up like us. I give my baby to you because I know my sisters will protect Kira Penelope Love Halliwell Ford and when she comes into her powers I know her Aunts will teach her everything she needs to know." Prue said as the girls smile and they cried as the others look down at Kira drawing on her Papers.

" We will and we promise." As the girls finally noticing Leo and Leo look at Prue as he hug her and he look back at Kira.

"The elders are calling I gotta go if you need me call me." Prue says as gold sparkling lights took over Prue and she was gone.

Twenty years later.

"Mom! Kira yelled throwing her backpack on the floor as Kira looked for her mom in the kitchen but she wasn't in the kitchen nor her bedroom. Kira called out again as she headed back downstairs as she spotted her mom and Aunts in the kitchen whipping up cooking dough into the bowl.

"Did you call for me honey?" Piper Halliwell said as Phoebe took this time to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Mom! I just came into the kitchen and you three wasn't there. What's going on why I see Chris today?" Kira said as she picks up Her apron from the counter in she starts to help with the cookies.

"Well! Kira honey did anything happen to you today that was very odd or strange?" Piper says as Kira got a worry look on her face as she took a deep and she open her mouth to say something but instead the bowl she had levitate out of hands and flown across the room. Kira then thought about her broke bowl she close her eyes in she astral project herself out of her body. Kira had open her eyes as she started to panic as she saw herself on the other end of the table.

"Omg! Mom! What's happening to me?" Kira yelled as she was astral project back into her body.

"Well honey! I don't know how to tell you this but you are a witch just like your Aunts and I. We are the Charmed Ones we protect good witches and people from the forces of evil. " Piper says as Kira burst out and tears laughing nonstop. Kira looked up as she saw her mom and Aunts wasn't laughing in her Aunt Paige disappeared and reappeared in front of Kira and Phoebe levitate off the floor just as Leo appeared in the kitchen and Kira fainted into her dad's arm. Leo laid his daughter on the couch as he tried to heal her. Kira didn't wake up as Kira moan in her sleep. Kira woke up two hours later as she started to cry historically as she look at her mom and dad. Kira knew about her birth parents when she turned 16 because of her dreams she had as a child.

"I think I need to be alone. Can I have permission to spend the night at Haley's? Kira ask as Piper and Leo nods there head yes. Kira picked up her stuff and walked out as she gets into the car and drove back to Hayley's Cyberspace the drive was a 20 minute drive. Kira had forgotten that her friends didn't know about her past nor her age really and when she drove into the parking lot sure there was eyes on the young woman. The gang looked up as Kira enter the building. She had been crying, she headed over to the countertop and place her order as she walked to her friends. Kira smile and said hi but her mind was on her biology parents and her home life. She barely heard what Ethan said until she caught him staring at a picture of her house.

"Hey Kira did you know that your house is on all the Urban Legends website?" Ethan stated as Kira choke on her drink as Dr. O and the rest tried to help Kira.

"Are you okay? Kira you look like you seen a ghost." Dr. O said as Kira touches the laptop screen and she saw an image of the woman.

"Mom!" Kira whimper as her best friends looked at Kira as she let out a few tears as Chris appeared outside of Cyberspace. He hated that his sister was crying, he hated keeping tabs on her but it was for her own protection. But he needed her help and she was a Charmed One. He walked into Cyberspace as some of the girls just stirred.

"What are you doing here?" Chris said as Kira and the rest look up at him. Kira eyes got big as she nearly jump from her seat as she launches herself at him.

"Chris! Omg!" She said as she cried into his shoulders. Kira never cried not even in front of her friends.

"I am glad to see you too sis. What's wrong? Is it mom or dad? Is our Aunts okay?" Did something happen you never cry?"Chris Halliwell said drawing the attention of the town's residents of Reefside as Kira wipes away her tears as she pulls out her birth certificate and Chris read it and his mouth open wild.

"Did you know I was adopted by Mom and dad? Did, they tell you? Because I had to wait until I was sixteen to start digging for information. I am 20 years old a freaking intern at Reefside high and a college grad with an IQ of Robert Einstein. I have a freaking doctorate. My real parents never got a chance to witness none of my great achievements because my mom died when I was born and my died was killed in a drunk driving car accident when I was six. All my life I had to hide my smartness because I was to smart. I have friends that I love and care about can't know who I am. It's not fair my childhood was stolen from me. I remember everything, everything that ever happen to me including my dad's death. I was six Chris, six years old the day I stop talking, the day I almost died." Kira yelled as Kira burst out in tears crying as Piper and Leo Halliwell came into the Cyberspace follow by Phoebe and Paige.

"I am sorry honey I promise my sister and your dad I will always protect you and I am sorry if I didn't you didn't have to hide your age from your friend's. I would have understand Kira Halliwell Ford your mom would have been so proud of you especially your dad. Dr. Ryan said this was going to happen after you gotten your memory back. Kira you was six years old the car accident left you without a memory but it didn't leave you without a family. " Piper says as she pulls her daughter into a hug and Kira pulled Chris and her dad into a hug.

"I know what the birth certificate says but you and dad will always be my birth parents. " Kira says as Chris and Wyatt started to tease there sister.

"For a minute there Marilyn Monroe I thought you were going to sing and break out with a dance." Said Chris as Kira gave her baby brother this evil death glare that puts Dr. O death glare to shame as Wyatt says to his sister.

" What's the matter did baby brother make sista mad or what? Don't be mad because he called it like it is." Wyatt said as he high five Chris as Kira gave Wyatt and Chris her death stir again. Wyatt and Chris took off running yelling for their mom and dad.

"It's going down goofy and Pete. Mom and dad can't save you this time." Kira shout as she ran after them as Piper and the rest started chuckling.

"Are you really going to let Kira chase the boys back To the Manor?" Ask Paige

"I wasn't the one who called her Marilyn Monroe." Leo said as he folded his arm as he watch his eldest child chasing his two younger children.

"200 if Kira's beat them back to the Manor and I bet I will wash the dishes for three weeks if Kira doesn't lose." Says Leo as Paige got a smile on her face

" You on brother in law but I raise my bet to $350 and you gotta wash my car for four weeks. If she does and she doesn't pull the sista routine." Paige says as Phoebe walks back with two smoothies in her hands and an ice cream as her sisters shake their head at Phoebe as she looks at them as she pouts her lips.

"What? What? What I miss? Omg! Her smoothies is to die for I see why my niece loves hanging out here. But really what I miss?" Phoebe says as Piper, Leo and Paige started laughing at Phoebe and they filled her in on what happened. Phoebe was shock as well.

" He did what? Omg I am betting $500 Chris knows Kira hate to be called Marilyn Monroe. Honesty, Piper have you ever heard your daughter sing? I caught her one day singing while cleaning up. I swear she can blow Faith Hill and Carrie Underwood out the water. I am not saying that just because she is my niece but honestly I see why Chris calls her Marilyn Monroe. We promise Prue and Andy we will look after and take care of Kira. She's twenty years old. I know we gave her the life we never had but honestly do you think we never ask her what she wanted to do? I mean really talk to Kira she been through so much after the accident. Too loose your memory, her parent's, almost losing you two. We help raise a good kid don't you think? Oh in she can try out at P3 she need to learned to let loose, be a kid for once, instead of having her nose in a book. " Phoebe says as Piper watches her sister going back to the counter top and she order a Chef salad and a smoothie to go before walking back to her sisters and brother in law and they shake the head laughing.

"Something you want to tell Us Phoebe? Leo ask as he shakes her head nope and Paige and Piper laugh.

"Sis! You might want to make yourself a doctor's appointment because you pregnant." Piper says as Phoebe started to choke on her smoothie.

"You got to be crazy Piper. Me! Lol pregnant of all people I leave that to you and Paige.

"No way in hell!" Kira, Wyatt and Chris is enough I had my fair share of raising children." Paige shouted.

"Hey"! Leo and Piper says at the same time.

"My children are great children accept when they tease there sister. Wyatt takes after Leo., Kira have a miss of all of us and Chris is a miss of me and Prue." Piper says as Phoebe stomps her feet.

"It's only one way to find out for sure I need to go to the restroom. I was in the miss of something when Chris called me. Be back in a jiffy. " Phoebe left to use the restroom the others grabbed a seat in the booth and they heard Phoebe scream out no.

"Damn it you owe me six hundred bucks each pay up." Piper says as she collected her money from them as they watch Phoebe come out the restroom with a look of shock emotions on her face.

" I better not be pregnant with twins or triples either and Piper don't say I told you so." Phoebe says as she steals off of Piper try.


End file.
